El titán moteado
by yaoist secret
Summary: La humanidad está un paso más cerca de encontrar el sótano de la casa de Eren, han pasado algunos años desde lo sucedido en Trost. Una tarde transcurre como cualquiera, salvo cuando un titan anormal se muestra. mejor descripcion dentro. TITAN MARCO. M para seguridad, en el futuro angst, smut, drama. y muchos feels


**El titán moteado**

**snk no me pertenece y bla bla bleh!**

_Notas iniciales__. Este fic ignora muchos de los sucesos de snk, se podría decir que llega hasta que se descubre lo sucedido en la aldea de Connie. Reiner y Berthold no han revelado sus identidades, pero no se encuentran la trama por los motivos del fic "tu corazón es mi hogar" que publicare pronto._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong>

_En el año 845 un titán logro asomar su cara por encima de la muralla maría, con solo una patada fue capaz de abrir una brecha en ella, dejando el distrito de shiganshina a la merced de los titanes, parecía que nada podía salir peor, cuando de uno de los titanes que se había infiltrado por ese agujero destruyó la puerta subsiguiente. Todo el espacio interno entre la murallas María y Rose fueron disfrutadas por los titanes... la humanidad no volvería a ser la misma._

_y así fue como recordamos lo pequeños que somos ante los titanes, hasta que en 850 logramos tomar venganza, con la segunda aparición del titán colosal y la repetición de su ataque al muro, el distrito de Trost parecía perdido, pero gracias al poder del titán puesto al servicio de la humanidad se logró recuperar ese territorio. Aun a pesar del enorme número de bajas no se puede considerar nada salvo el éxito más rotundo en la historia de la humanidad._

_En 853 se logró lanzar una exitosa expedición dentro del territorio del muro María. Con el camino más corto bloqueado, la solución fue partir desde Karanese hasta el distrito más oriental de María, donde quedaron asentados unas 15 personas. Según estimaciones del comandante tomarían al menos un año o más formar un puente eficiente de comunicación, hasta entonces quienes se apostaran en dicho distrito estarían aislados del resto del mundo. _

_Ahora, en pleno 854 seguimos sin saber mucho más respecto de los titanes... salvo que antes solían ser seres humanos como nosotros mismos, pero no todos pueden regresar a su forma humana como el titán acorazado, el colosal o Eren, la "esperanza" de la humanidad._

_La vida en ese sitio había acabado en el instante que los titanes ingresaron en María. Cuando arribaron la puerta de la muralla estaba abierta, seguro la guarnición intentó evacuar a todas las personas posibles, dejando entrar también a los titanes. Los habitantes estaban condenados a muerte desde entonces, o morirían a manos de los titanes, o por la falta de comunicación con el resto de la humanidad._

* * *

><p><span><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo uno<strong>**: el titán moteado parte1**

.

.

.

**-mierda! si me hubiese enlistado en la policía militar no estaría cultivando vegetales para subsistir...-** se quejó Jean mientras regaba el huerto.

**-pude haberme quedado en mi casa para ser agricultor**- siguió con la queja Connie mientras ayudaba con la tarea.

**-Connie, deja que el citadino de Jean se queje solo, no es tan malo muchachos...serán nuestras vacaciones!**- y claro que parecían vacaciones, nada de titanes o de noticias del exterior, sólo los quehaceres relacionados a sobrevivir, como cultivar, criar animales, limpieza y apenas unas horas de entrenamiento básico**.- ¿donde está Armin?**- preguntó Sasha mirando en todas direcciones.

**-debe seguir buscando libros en los edificios... hizo sus cosas temprano para tener más tiempo..**.- Jean miró hacia la urbanización, el rubio solía pasar horas escrudiñando lo que solían ser hogares y comercios, tenía un instinto especial para encontrar cosas, y más de una vez sus conocimientos lo sacaron de aprietos desde que estaban abandonados en ese sitio**.- se llevó algunos de los chicos de la 106**- termino de explicar ya limpiándose las manos para dirigirse a los dormitorios.

* * *

><p>Al momento de la cena los soldados solían reunirse cada uno con sus amigos, y tener charlas distendidas hasta que el sueño llegase. Armin seguía pasando las páginas de un libro antiguo mientras masticaba con cuidado cada bocado.<p>

**-que estás leyendo Armin?-** Connie se acercó más al libro.

**-es un libro sobre el mundo exterior, mi abuelo solía tener muchos, intento averiguar si puede haber una pista respecto a los titanes. Pero más bien parece de ciencias naturales-** cerró el libro.

**- estas recorriendo a diario todo el distrito, estas buscando algo en particular?- **preguntó Sasha, Armin la miró un poco sorprendido, Jean y Connie también, sobre todo por la reacción del rubio- **bueno, es que cando un animal está de cacería por lo general ronda los alrededores antes de hacer un ataque...** - intentó explicar, pero después se preocupo de que sus palabras pudiesen ser malinterpretadas- **no quise decir nada malo!..**

**-en realidad si estoy buscando... debe haber algún motivo extra por el cual nos hayamos quedado asentados aquí, si solo existía la necesidad de acumular suministros se pudieron dejar aquí, aislados de predadores, sin embargo nos hicieron cerrar la puerta del muro y matar a los titanes encerrados aquí dentro...debe haber otro motivo, sin embargo tampoco puedo preguntarlo, no hay razón para que se me revele ningún tipo de información...**

**-Armin...- **Connie miró su plato de comida, siempre que el rubio se ponía agudo de pensamientos le daba una mala espina**.- ¿que podemos hacer al respecto?**

**- de momento necesitamos aprender a criar palomas mensajeras... en la última visita nos dejaron unas palomas, pero estas solo regresan a su hogar. Sólo podemos enviar mensajes, no recibirlos... si el muro Rose cayese, si el muro Sina cayese, nosotros moriríamos aquí esperando alguna noticia que no llegaría nunca...**

**-Armin!-** Jean levantó la voz, las manos del rubio temblaban, y vio como las escondía bajo la mesa.

**-lo siento, voy a dormir...-**se levanto dejando el plato casi lleno.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente transcurrió igual al resto, entre una paz tranquilizadora y el siempre presente miedo de que el titán colosal y acorazado llegaran a romper ese muro, solo 15 personas contra una horda de titanes no tendría oportunidad. Jean estaba junto al muro, reparando una carreta de sumisitos, el mejor medio de transporte, pero que también necesitaba mantenimiento. Entonces escucho un ruido de algo chocando contra la estructura, soltó las herramientas, un miedo le recorrió por completo, cinco segundos después, otro golpe igual de seco y fuerte que el anterior.<p>

Jean corrió hacia los dormitorios al grito de que un titán golpeaba el muro, pero cuando llegó vio que casi nadie tenía siquiera puesto sus arneses. Tomó un equipo de maniobras y trepó el muro, el no había estado en shiganshina cuando rompieron el muro, tampoco había estado en la pared de Trost, no tenía idea de cómo se oía un muro a punto de colapsar, pero los impactos le hicieron temer lo peor.

Se trepó al muro, y corrió hasta el borde, si había sobrevivido a Trost, podía ver cualquier cosa, aunque al llegar al borde del muro toda su tensión se disipó. Bajo sus pies un enorme titán se arremetía contra el muro. La forma patética en la que chocaba su cabeza contra la formación le robó una sonrisa.

Mientras observaba al monstruo, uno de los soldados más jóvenes se le unió, haciendo el saludo militar.

**-jefe de escuadrón!**-la voz de la chica aun estaba agitada por el susto de la amenaza del titán.

**-falsa alarma**- dijo Jean señalando hacia abajo-es solo uno, y a este paso nos ahorrará tener que matarlo.

**-jefe de escuadrón, pido permiso para opinar!-** se puso firme, Jean se rió.

**-dime Jean, y no pidas permiso para eso...**

**-este titán es anormal, y es el único de más de 4 metros que vemos en 23 días... ¿se estarán acercando los titanes hasta aquí por la presencia de personas?**

**-ehhh...-** se preocupó un poco- **ve por Armin, y cuéntale de este titán, confiaremos en su criterio.-** la joven asintió y partió en su nueva misión.

Por sus dotes de liderazgo Jean había quedado como jefe de escuadrón, aunque casi siempre era Armin quien ideaba planes y estrategias para dividir las labores, y Connie y Sasha eran los experimentados en agricultura y todo lo que tuviese que ver con los recursos. Nunca se sintió un líder en lo absoluto, confiaba en las decisiones de sus amigos, y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo que él era la mejor opción como tal.

El sonido del gigante impactando contra el muro le ponía la piel de gallina pero tras otros pocos intentos vio como se sentaba, esperando para regenerarse, o eso parecía, toda su cabeza era una bola de vapor, entonces Jean prestó más atención a su apariencia. Su piel presentaba manchas nebulosas de color obscuro, las cuales se concentraban sobretodo en articulaciones, donde parecía endurecerse y formar costras , de un color aun más obscuro.

**-Jean!**- el castaño reconoció la voz de Armin, el cual se asomó para ver al titán.

**-ya dejó de golpearse, hasta su aspecto parece particular, no crees?**

**-no existen registros de titanes infligiéndose daño... hice un reporte para la jefa de escuadrón Hanji, no podemos permitir que se aleje de donde podamos verlo.**

**- tienes alguna sugerencia?-** Jean se quedó mirando la criatura que movía los dedos de las manos mientras su cabeza seguía regenerándose, colgando entre sus hombros, escuchó un par de palabras sueltas de Armin, pero no concluyó con ningún plan- no tenemos ninguna red o dispositivos para atraparlo como hicimos con Annie?

**-no, sin embargo quizás podamos clavarlo al suelo. **

**-tendríamos que salir del muro...- **

**-el operativo se realizaría esta noche, si todos los titanes se encuentran dormidos, no tendríamos problemas, de lo contrario, tendríamos algunas bajas.**

**-...-** Jean cerró las manos en puños, no le gustaba arriesgar a seres humanos para proteger a un titán. Sin embargo Armin parecía convencido del valor del espécimen.

**-igual, la decisión es tuya Jean, y acataré la orden que sea. Pero, incluso si no quieres perder soldados valiosos, quiero ofrecerme de voluntario para la tarea!-** las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Jean tomó aire, pero no pudo decir nada, solo abrazó a Armin y apoyó su cara en el hombro del mas bajo

**-no digas eso otra vez Armin... tu eres muy valioso, eres indispensable para mí...**-Armin cerró sus brazos en torno a Jean unos segundos.

Nunca le habían puesto un nombre a su relación, pero estaba más que claro que los unía un sentimiento muy intimo, desde que estaban juntos no había día que no tuviese al menos unos minutos de paz, o de esperanza.

El abrazo se deshizo despacio. Ambos miraron la criatura esta aun no se regeneraba por completo, la lengua apareció de entre el espacio de las mandíbulas y se quedo pendiendo libre, los ojos ya se habían regenerado, aun sin parpados y le daban al titán una expresión repulsiva.

-**estas seguro que clavarlo al suelo funcionará?-** dudo Jean recordando el tópico anterior.

**-tenemos que arriesgarnos, el cuartel no puede comunicarnos su veredicto, y prefiero que perdamos hombres, a que perder la posibilidad de estudiar a este titán**.- Jean sintió un frio corriendo por su espalda. Si Armin tenía razón podía ser un avance para la humanidad, si se equivocaba, estaba empujando personas a una muerte sin sentido.

**-lo haremos esta noche entonces...-** afirmó Jean. Su voz temblaba un poco. El operativo para anclar al titán al suelo era sencillo en la teoría, pero siempre teniendo en cuenta que estarían en territorio de titanes, y además, cerca de un titán excéntrico, capaz de cualquier cosa en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p>Las sogas de todo el distrito fueron trenzadas con habilidad para intentar reducir la posibilidad de que el monstruo pudiese romperlas, si este material fallaba tendrían que sacrificar los cables de los equipos de maniobras que estaban entre los suministros. Los 15 soldados se repartieron en dos grupos. El que estaría a órdenes de Sasha y Connie, contaba con 10 personas en total, se encargarían de observar el perímetro y advertir la presencia de algún titán activo. Las 5 personas restantes se encargarían de atar al titán y clavarlo al suelo, habían encontrado solo un número reducido de estacas capaces de ser utilizadas para esa labor.<p>

La noche llego mucho mas rápido de lo que muchos hubiesen deseado, las antorchas se encendieron, y el primer grupo bajó del muro, disponiendo luz cerca del titán que estaba aun en la posición de esa tarde, regenerado y aletargado. Entonces regresando por más antorchas que serían las que portarían para vigilar. Entonces bajaron los 5 que tenían la responsabilidad de atar al titán, y de clavarlo al suelo.

**-no se mueve!-** gritó Jean que se trepo en los hombros del titán para pasar una soga al rededor de su cuello. mientras culminaba con su trabajo, se encontró con que el titán si se había movido, uno de sus enormes ojos lo miraba, Jean se sintió paralizado, lo estaba mirando y era consciente de su presencia, sintió tanto miedo como cuando Annie le miró a la cara- **...espera... no estabas dormido?**- trago saliva, pero el grito de Armin logró sacarlo de su aturdimiento, el hombro en el que estaba sujeto se inclino unos treinta grados y mientras miraba en dirección al grito de Armin vio la mano del lado opuesto del gigante acercarse hasta él, por un momento se creyó víctima del titán, ya que la penumbra no le daba sitio para ver a donde podría huir.

El manolo aplastó contra su hombro, con violencia, cómo a los mosquitos que molestan en verano, Jean ahogó un quejido, y después otra palmada mas sobre su cuerpo, que estaba muy adolorido, esta vez el golpe había dado en la cabeza, intentó recuperarse pero se sentía mareado. El titán por fin lo sujetó, halando de él con fuerzas, arrancando los arpones de su equipo de maniobras. Armin no permitió que el titán llegase más lejos, anclándose en la carne del monstruo amputó la mano que sostenía al jefe de escuadrón. El titán pasó a mirar el extremo de su miembro humeante.

-Armin! que hacemos!?- preguntó Sasha que se acercó por instrucciones.

-lleva a Jean sobre el muro y envía un soldado a que cuide de él, luego regresa, necesitamos conservar al titán!

**-entendido!-** la joven tomó a Jean de lo que que quedaba de la mano y cumplió con las ordenes.

**-un titán de ocho metros!- **notificó asustado uno de los soldados

**-tres más de 5 metros!**- gritó una jovencita.

**-mierda**!- Connie sabía que no debían entrar en combate con titanes en terreno llano, pero confiaba en la palabra de Armin, que el sacrificio no sería en vano- **eviten atacar a menos que sea estrictamente necesario!**- al decir esto, vio otro titán de unos5 metros tomar a uno de los más jóvenes y llevárselo a la boca, la primera baja de la noche.

**-córtenle los tendones para inmovilizarlos! Solo necesitamos hacer tiempo!- **gritó Sasha, por algún motivo recordó la batalla de trost, cuando el subsuelo del cuartel se lleno de titanes, ella no pudo matar al que le correspondía, pudo haber sido una masacre. Recordar eso le hizo pensar que era su oportunidad para reivindicarse y salvar a sus compañeros, dedicándose a mantener a raya a los titanes.

Entre las cuatro personas restantes del grupo se concluyó con la sujeción del titán, y su posterior anclado al suelo, al cual no ofreció resistencia alguna, al utilizar estacas usaban la propia habilidad del titán en su contra, la regeneración que se realizaba en torno a esta herida hacia que el material quedase apretado y no pudiese zafarse de él, por ello Armin lo utilizó en articulaciones puntuales, para que quedasen inmovilizadas, aunque traspasar las gruesas placas endurecidas de rodillas, talones y codos fue una tarea más que complicada.

* * *

><p>De repente, Jean recordó haber sido aplastado por la mano del titán, y luego recordó cuando lo sujetó. Abrió los ojos para poder defenderse y se vio acostado en una cama, su cama. Junto a él, estaba Armin dormitando en una silla, con un termómetro entre sus delicados dedos.<p>

**-Armin..-** susurró y estiró su mano para sacarle aquel instrumento antes de que se rompiese contra el suelo. - despierta.- susurró nuevamente, apenas mas alto y el rubio lo miró, se veía cansado, pero aun así sonrió.

**-Jean...yo, lo siento mucho.-** Jean no le dejó continuar.

**-lo atrapamos?-** Armin asintió- **ves? tenias razón, había que hacerlo, además no te lamentes, no es como si me hubiese masticado el desgraciado**.- esta vez fue Armin quien lo interrumpió

**-perdimos 3 soldados-** Jean se quedó en silencio- **los titanes no obtienen energía solar de noche, pero cada uno tiene su propio tiempo hasta que agota sus energías... dos titanes anormales se nos cruzaron mientas sujetábamos al titán moteado.**

**-con que moteado eh?-** cambió de tema- **más le vale al infeliz que nos sea útil...-**Jean intentó sentarse, entonces tuvo un dolor en todo su torso, Armin lo recostó de nuevo.

**-creo que tienes alguna costilla fracturada, pero estarás bien...-** con lascaras tan cerca, Jean aprovecha y estira sus labios, alcanzando los de Armin, en un beso que el rubio contestó con otro ,acariciando su rostro unos segundos.

**-ayúdame a fajarme, no me quedaré haciendo reposo, al menos quiero ver a esa cosa.**

* * *

><p>Todos comieron en silencio, en ese almuerzo no había nada que festeja, habían perdido tres compañeros por salir fuera de los muros, y por poco y perdían a su jefe de escuadrón.<p>

**-Jean qué bueno que estas a salvo, de no ser por Armin...-** Connie se quedo en silencio

**-Armin?**- Jean miró a su compañero sentimental, el cual le sonrió

**-yo estaba paralizado del miedo, pero Armin cortó la mano del titán de cuajo, fue fantástico!**- agregó, Jean no sabía si sus amigos habían notado la relación que había entre ellos, pero escuchar esa historia le llenaba el pecho de ganas de besar al rubio, de que todo el mundo viese que fuerte era ese lazo que se construía casi por sí solo.

**-nunca vi a Armin de esa forma!-**agregó Sasha, con la boca llena- **parecía enfurecido, como un lobo hambriento.**

-**una Sasha hambrienta haría temblar a un lobo hambriento**- dijo Jean y todos rieron, por debajo de la mesa él y Armin se sujetaron la mano.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fin! del! uno!

.

* * *

><p><span>Nota importante, <span>

Si, el fic sera Jeanxmarco JeanxArmin, sorry,not sorry (?

*hay muchos muy buenos **fic de la temática titán marco**, los enlistare aquí abajo la actualizaré con el tiempo

(En AO3 también los hay, pero como no sé como marcarlos me tomará tiempo updatear la lista XD) y todos estos son los que me han gustado. Léanlos y coméntenlos, no se arrepentirán!

**El titán gentil:** /s/9941870/1/El-Tit%C3%A1n-Gentil

**Gentle titans**: /s/9808053/1/Gentle-Giants

.

*mi versión de titán marco, muy mal dibujada, pero, bueno esta en este link.

yaoistsecret. deviantart art/Titan-Marco-The-Mottled-Titan-El-titan-moteado-481655775 (quiten los espacios)


End file.
